Break
by Scorpina
Summary: The night after the Royal Rumble, and the fallout of it.
1. Chapter 1

Break

Chapter 1-Aftermath.

Kane made his way through the locker room, proud as he could be over the events of the Royal Rumble. No one suspected Kane would enter it, but the moment he did, everyone knew who he was going after. CM Punk was a throne in the side of the Authority, Stephanie gave her blessing for him to do what he must to get Punk to stop going after them. So, Kane took advantage. The last draw that was meant for Daniel Bryan went into Kane's hands, just as the man himself stormed into the locker room and demanded a spot in the Rumble.

Poor Bryan, he's next.

The thought of the night's events made Kane smile, he entered the office and began to set up for the night. His jacket was put on as his tie straightened, when he was primped and cleaned up, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he called.

Kane turned and saw Stephanie and Hunter enter the room. His smile widened as his hand outstretched towards them. "Stephanie, Hunter, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kane felt his smile subside when he noticed the look on their faces. Neither one were smiling. "It's about last night Kane." Said Stephanie.

"I did as you asked, CM Punk was put on notice as well, I made certain it all worked out…"

"Punk is gone, Kane." Said Hunter.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

Hunter and Stephanie exchanged an odd look between them. Stephanie looked Kane in the eye and said. "He came into the office this afternoon, and spoke with my father. He's left the WWE."

Kane didn't know what to make of it, he was tempted to smile, but didn't see the expression shared on the fact of the authority. "Well, he won't be bothering us anymore, right? It's not a bad thing."

"Kane, we wanted Punk broken. So broken that he wouldn't resist us anymore or question our motives. YOU went too far."

"Me? I did as you asked of me!"

"Indeed, but you did it with a little too much pressure. Punk is gone, we don't think he is coming back. Quite frankly, my father isn't impressed right now. We don't even have a month left before the network launches. Not to mention, Wrestlemania! You need to watch what you do from here on Kane. We cannot afford any more losses in the locker room, are we clear?" said Stephanie.

Kane was doing everything in his power to prevent himself from bursting out in anger, he took a deep cleansing breath through his nostrils. "Crystal." He said.

"Good, for now, I think it is best you stay off of TV and out of sight for a little while, take the week off." Hunter patted Kane on the shoulder as the two walked out of the room.

Kane's good mood was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Frustration.

Kane didn't bother packing many things to bring to the arena that night, yet what he did bring would help him vent some frustration. His old wrestling gloves were found in his suitcase, he was quick to find the small gym facility the arena provided for the home athletes. However, Kane wasn't the only one using the small gym. Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman were inside as well. Paul was doing his thing to get his client 'pumped' for the event at hand. Yet the moment they saw Kane, they took the opportunity to preach.

"Kane, director of Operations, how are you this fine night sir?"

"Heyman, leave me alone."

"So glad to see you are in a great mood tonight, but my client isn't."

"Paul, I am warning you right now. I am in no mood." Kane said but chose to annunciate his words a little slower.

Heyman didn't take the hint. "Well, you see, about what my client did and explained last week to the WWE Universe and sadly to two fellow superstars…"

Before Heyman could continue, Kane placed on his gloves and went to the punching bag. He let out four hard blows to the thing, cracking the outside of it. By the tenth blow, the bag began to leak and rip apart. Kane paused as he turned to Paul. His jaw slacked open, even Brock was taken back and was the one to have the sense in pulling his manager away. "You know, I think we'll direct our attention to Hunter and Stephanie, good talking to you!" said Brock, as he and Paul were quick to retreat.

Kane walked out of the room before anyone else could approach him on match ideas or concepts. Perhaps this week off was a blessing in disguise. Kane could use the time to think over his next move. But there were doubts starting to build in his mind.

Stephanie and Hunter have blatantly blamed him for what happened to Punk. Despite the fact it was their direct order to make his life a living hell. Heaven forbid that they would have to keep undermining two superstars at once all the while deal with Randy Orton's constant complaining. What really bothered Kane was the fact that he was made out to be the cause of the whole fiasco. It wasn't the first time he was told to make someone straighten up and fall into line like everyone else. Then again, he shouldn't have expected anything less from CM Punk.

What better way to fight the machine than to take it apart? What better way to gain attention of the WWE Universe than to walk out of it unexpectedly and without warning?

In a sense, it was utterly brilliant of Punk. Be it a plan or not. He got the attention of not just the authority, but the World. Twitter hasn't stopped talking about him, the fans will refuse to let this subject die a quiet demise.

"What if they leave it to me to get him back?" Kane muttered to himself. "Worst still, if I don't, will everything that goes wrong fall on my head?" that was the dread that filled his head the most.

The Authority may have made Kane Director of Scapegoats.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Just as he thought.

In the week that passed, Kane found himself between a rock and a hard place among the authority. Stephanie and Hunter were on edge, both were told by Vince McMahon himself to get CM Punk back. Even if it was for only WrestleMania, he wanted him there for the biggest Pay Per View of the year.

By any means necessary.

Naturally, Kane began to assume command of Raw and Smackdown as Stephanie and Hunter tried to accomplish perhaps the impossible task.

Despite his best efforts, when things began to go wrong, Kane was turned to and blamed for it. It all started the week after the Royal Rumble. The fans were getting louder and more vocal over Daniel Bryan and his lack of push, they were also chanting CM Punk's name if the Authority or Kane himself appeared to address the WWE Universe. Worst still, Orton was turning his anger to Kane, Brock has come knocking on his door, The Shield was displeased with the fact that they were not in the elimination chamber match after the Wyatts interfered.

Everything was coming down on Kane's head.

He did everything he could to pacify the masses. Even turning and allowing The Raw GM to make his own matches to ease the burden. Yet those turned and backfired against him.

Brad Maddox's matches ended up as a brawl and a free for all ensued. The locker room clashed with each other in the ring, pent up anger and frustration boiled over. Forcing Kane out of the office and demanding calm. "ENOUGH OF THIS! ALL OF YOU, ENOUGH!" He bellowed.

They stopped fighting as many turned a bitter eye towards him. "Everyone will have their chance in the ring, right now, I want this chaos to end NOW!" A slight calm came over everyone, until the Shield took the opportunity to strike down the Wyatts, they turn bumped into the Rhodes brothers who slammed into the New Age Outlaws, they began fighting once more and then the arena broke out into the brawl. There was no choice.

Kane stormed down with officials, physically breaking up fights and forcing the locker room to retreat into the back. He broke up eight of them before setting his sights to the brawl inside of the ring. From there, Kane had to get more physical. He set his sights on the Shield and told them to stop or they would answer to him. They complied after throwing the Wyatts out of the ring.

When it came to the Outlaws, Kane had to pry Billy Gun off of Goldust. "Enough of this, get to the back now!" he ordered.

Billy wanted one more cheep shot, but Kane stood firm. "You throw that punch, and I will throw one back. Don't try me!"

Billy took the long way around the ring and was halfway up the ramp when Cody got the better of Road Dogg. Kane stopped Cody by grabbing his arm and pushing him towards Goldust. "I said enough!" snapped Kane.

He turned to Jesse James and pointed up the ramp. "Get." Was all he said. Jesse got the message and joined Billy up the ramp.

When the chaos cleared and the locker room calmed for the moment, Kane returned to the office.

He didn't like the look he got the moment he passed through the doors. Stephanie and Hunter were waiting for him. They turned off their TV and stared at Kane. "What the hell was that!" demanded Stephanie.

"I don't know, Brad was making matches…"

"And you approved of them?" said Hunter.

"He didn't confirm them with me. I was doing the other ones." Said Kane.

Stephanie was massaging her temples in frustration. "Kane, what did we talk about last week?"

"That wasn't my doing! I was cleaning up Brad's mess!"

"And yet you should have spoken to Brad before letting any of his ideas hit the ring. I am seriously doubting your abilities here Kane. First Punk, and now the locker room falling into chaos?" said Stephanie.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare do that to my wife!" growled Hunter.

"You two are overworked. I get it, but that is no reason to lash out at me!" Kane snapped back. His voice spiked with anger as a hint of the monster managed to escaped from him. Quickly he calmed himself. "I'm sorry about that, look, we are all doing what we can to make this the best product it can be. We are doing everything possible…"

"Some of us are, not all of us. Kane, you need to understand, if we don't get Punk back, my father may start holding back on us. Do you want my dad to reclaim everything that we have done? You wouldn't be standing here in the position that you are in if my father were in charge."

"I understand. But…"

"No, that's all that I needed to hear from you. You understand, and know what is required of you, are we clear?" said Stephanie.

"Yes." Kane muttered lowly.

"Good, don't let that happen again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Rules.

The weeks before the network launch began to take its toll on Kane's nerves. He found himself bending over backwards for Stephanie and Hunter, he was put in charge of all the paper work as negotiations began with Punk. He took notice as to how Stephanie and Hunter were acting, they blindly signed any sheet of paper placed in front of them as they scolded Kane for bothering them in the middle of something important. Needless to explained, he kept silent and moved along as ordered.

The job wasn't anything that he anticipated it to be, the locker room fears him, that is a given, but they have done so long before he put on a suit and tie. There are far different looks he has been given. Mainly, no one looks at him anymore. Whenever Kane walked down the hall, he see the faces of the superstars turn, their backs aimed at him as they pretended to have a conversation among themselves below a whisper. Kane knew the look, they weren't fearful anymore, just disgusted.

In return, it made Kane feel disgusted as well. A veteran of the locker room turned away and shunned upon by all. Before, it didn't bother him, as of late, it is starting to find its way under his skin. Kane was about to head to his office when he heard the familiar shriek of Vicky Guerrero called aloud from down the halls. "EXCUSE ME, KANE?!"

"Gah, her voice is like nails on a chalk board." He muttered before braving a professional face and turning to Vicky. "Yes?" he asked.

"I need to speak with Stephanie and Hunter." She said. Her hands went onto her hips as she stared him in the eye. She felt entitled to a meeting with the Authority after all. She is the Smackdown GM.

"Vicky, you know they are busy. I cannot allow you to speak with them, they won't even talk to me right now."

"But this has to do with business!" she protested. "It has to be spoken about!"

"What is it?"

"I am not telling you!"

"Vicky, I am director of operations, if you haven't noticed…"

"Oh, I noticed, I saw how you pry apart superstars when they get in a fight. I don't have to do anything but yell at them." She said.

'No kidding, anyone would stop just so you would shut up' Kane thought. The idea made him smile for a moment.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Kane replied, however he was cursing himself for breaking a grin. "Vicky, I have been running Raw and Smackdown as Stephanie and Hunter address other important issues, tell me, what is it that you want?"

She sighed aloud. "Never mind, it can wait!" and stormed off.

Kane rolled his eyes to it all once more. "How the hell do McMahons do this!" He walked into the office and set up the papers for the night. Smackdown was going rather smoothly when a fierce knock came on to the door. "Come in." he called.

Batista walked in.

Kane looked up and saw him standing there, Batista slowly reached for his sunglasses and took them off. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Dave, what is it?" Kane asked, he already grew annoyed to Batista's odd stare. "And incase you forgot, you use to wear suits too."

"Yeah." He said with a laugh. "But that was because I had to look classy. This is just plain wrong!"

"DAVE!" snapped Kane. "What… do you want?"

Batista smirked. "I heard the Wyatts just attacked Cena…"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I thought that's why Vicky was going to speak to Stephanie and Hunter about."

"Damn it!"

Kane got up and out of his office chair and went down the halls. He found Vicky who was trying to talk to Brad Maddox when Kane bellowed out her name. "Vicky! What the hell is going on!" She jumped to his tone.

"Don't yell at me!"

"You didn't tell me Cena got jumped, let alone two weeks before the elimination chamber. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, I wanted to ask the authority if I could change the main event since Cena was taken down."

Kane began to rub his face in anger and frustration. "I could have answered that for you, and the answer is yes! In fact put the Wyatts in a handie cap match."

"Well, we sort of had Daniel Bryan fill in, he already wrestled Roman Reigns of the Shield but he could manage another…"

Kane was seething now. "He is in the elimination chamber too. If something happens to him and Cena…" His fists clenched in anger, Kane removed himself from the general managers before turning to his office to scream aloud in frustration. This month wasn't going his way, in fact, this whole job has been taking its toll upon him.

Yet for some reason, somewhere, he knew CM Punk was laughing…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Swap.

Smackdown.

"This is getting beyond tolerable Kane. We are working as hard as we can to please my father, and you damn well know it!"

It was another verbal ass chewing Kane didn't ask for, let alone want to sit through. Worst still, Stephanie had him sit in a chair as she spoke down to him like a child. He was reaching a breaking point, he felt it in his core as the monster inside of him wanted out. But he kept himself calm and let Stephanie finish her rant. They made no progress with Punk. Despite the calls and attempts, he wasn't talking to them. In midst of it all, Kane noticed Hunter staring at him oddly. The only compliment he got from the authority was how well he kept the paper work in order and flow in and out accordingly.

Stephanie finished her rant as Hunter stepped forward. "If the locker room is too much trouble for you, then we will switch it up. Stephanie and I will take over running the shows. You get Punk back."

Instantly, Kane knew he was just used again as a scapegoat. The two failed to get Punk back, so much so neither one wished to go to Vince about it. Instead, they dumped the problem onto his lap. Both knew fully well Punk wouldn't even lift a finger to talk to Kane, not after the hell he put him through. "Did you forget that it was me who tormented him? What the hell makes you think I could get any farther than you did in negotiations?" said Kane.

"We don't." said Hunter. The tone was all too familiar. Hunter was using him, just as he used the people around him back when he stepped into the ring. What topped it all off was the smile he gave to Kane. The arrogant smirk that said silently. 'I know what I am doing, and yeah, I just did that to you.'

With a sigh, Kane nodded in agreement. "Fine, I will do what I can."

"Kane, if you fail. I am afraid that there is no place for you among the authority." Said Stephanie. "This is your last chance."

Figures.

Kane walked out without another word, he went down the hall in silence, already plotting various misdoings that he will unleash upon the locker room. Yet, in mid thought, his phone went off. Curious, he checked his messages and found a simple tweet catching his attention, directed at him.

'Chicago isn't as coldhearted as you may think. KaneWWE'

Curiosity got the better of him as he tweeted back. 'Coldhearted, no, Cold to the world perhaps even at the best in the world.'

The tweet was sent out, another came back. 'Come and see for yourself.'

There was no hesitation in his mind, one perk Kane did like about the authority was the use of the private jet.

He called ahead to get it ready. "I need to get to Chicago, as soon as possible."

By the time he got into the car and on his way, the plane was fueled up and ready to go the moment he arrived. Kane got on, but didn't know what to expect when he gets there.

The jet ride felt longer to Kane that it usually did, all the way he couldn't help but think over everything that has happened within the past few weeks. More importantly, he began to see where he stood in the mind of the authority. He was nothing more than someone who could enforce their choices or become the pitfall for the poor ones. Why blame yourselves when the man next to you is standing there? Kane toyed with the idea of a resignation letter, but the more he wrote about it, the more a different notion came to mind.

The devious smile returned to his face…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Raw

"That's impossible, even for you!"

"You couldn't have done this alone, who did you bring with you?"

Kane sat in the office with the widest grin on his face, he placed before Hunter and Stephanie a signed contract. Hunter and Stephanie jumped at the chance to sigh the bottom and make it official. "He will be back for one match, WrestleMania, After that he will determine if he will stay or depart from the company, it's a clause he himself wrote in and was agreed upon by me."

Hunter still couldn't believe his eyes. "This is awesome Kane!"

"Yes, but in my absence I forget to get some documents signed, would you mind?"

Hunter didn't hesitate as he and Stephanie marked off on the papers Kane placed before them. "What are these about? Is it important?" asked Stephanie.

"Progress reports to the board of directors, others are verifying documents to matches leading to the elimination chamber, and the rest is health and safety of the employees of WWE."

"Works for me." Said Hunter. With the documents signed, Kane signed off on them as well. He placed them into his bag. "I'll send those out after Raw, now, what's next?"

Before Stephanie could speak, Randy Orton came charging into the locker room. He was in a fowl mood once more as he demanded to be listened to. "I am not doing this! I refuse to go into a chamber with five other men aiming for my title! This isn't fair. What have I done to upset you? What have I done that makes it look like I am not worthy to be the face of the WWE?" Orton demanded.

"Randy, calm down. We have had a rough week." Said Stephanie.

Orton saw his chance, Kane knew that look on his face. He was waiting for those very words. "Rough? No Stephanie, you haven't had a rough week. You know what, perhaps Punk has a good point. Better yet, why don't I walk out and see how well you do without a champion!"

"No need for that Orton, Punk is returning." Said Kane.

"In fact, I know what will make this right. How about you will be last to enter the chamber. And to sweeten the deal, Kane, you will be the special guest referee." Said Stephanie.

Orton calmed down, his head nodded as he turned and glared at Kane. "That sounds better." He walked out without another word. Hunter took a deep breath and sat down. "Well, now all we have to do is to keep this locker room in line before the network launch. You think we can do that now, Kane?"

"I think we can, after all. It is best for business."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- At ease.

Kane walked about the locker room for a while, his good mood returned as he found the glaring faces subsiding from his once co-workers. All in all, what hell he went though has begun to pay off in his mind. But he wasn't through yet. It was bad enough that Daniel Bryan is now his focus of attention, worst still. When Betty White was hosting, Kane got hit on… a lot. But he knew he must keep focus until the end, his mind was now on the elimination chamber, and so was the rest of the locker room.

In fact, Kane was confronted by the other opponents of the elimination chamber. It started off with Daniel Bryan blocking his way coming down the hall. Kane looked to his left and saw Sheamus, to his right, Christian, behind him lingered John Cena who stood with his arms crossed. "We need to talk here and now." Said John.

Kane tugged at his suit. "It doesn't appear I am going anywhere, very well. What can I do for you?"

Cena came a little closer. "We know the authority has their thumbs in Orton mouth, yet don't have the guts to pull it out. We want to know if this match will be called in a fair manner. Down the line, not hidden tactics on behalf of the authority."

Kane's hands went up. "I will do everything I can to make this match as even as possible for all. You have my word."

"Heard that before." Said Sheamus. "And look at how well that turned out for Punk. I may have just gotten back Kane, and I don't care if you are wearing a suit or not. I will take you down, you can do whatever the hell you want in retribution afterwards. But just remember, we are all watching you!"

"I'll keep that in mind. As long as you remember that I help run this show, you all need to remember that." Kane replied coldly. "Are we done here?"

"For now." Said Bryan. "Sheamus isn't the only one who will seek retribution if you break your word. And trust me, I got nothing to lose."

It was a side of Daniel that not even Kane has seen before. It was close to how Kane himself would have spoken to someone screwing him over, he rubbed off on Bryan far more than the thought. With a nod of his head, Kane walked on and went on his way.

He didn't get much peace as he found himself once more stalked by the final participant in the chamber. Cesaro was hot on his heels with Jack Swagger and Zeb. "Don't you three have a Superbowl Coke-Cola commercial to boycott or something?" Kane asked.

"WE THE PEOPLE!" the three shouted, yet Zeb took over as he stepped forward. "Kane, you of all people need to understand that America is going through troubling times. The last thing we need is a weak and pathetic excuse of a champion to represent the WWE. Not to mention, there's an Un-American in the chamber match. Worst of all, he's Canadian!"

Kane rolled his eyes. "Am I really listening to this right now?" he said. "If you are so concerned about a Canadian being in the chamber match, God forbid you consider how many of them are out there sitting in seats that could have been sold to the residence of the city hosting the event."

Zeb smiled as he thought he might have reached Kane. But Kane continued on. "I am not there to preach what you say to the masses, all I say is if you have a problem, settle it in the chamber. If not, I will be more than happy to replace you in the match with someone else!"

This stunned the three men as they chose not to push their luck and moved on. Kane continued on down the hallway, a smile broke out over his face. After all, no one really knows what is going on in the locker room.

Not until it is too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The new target.

Kane noticed something.

On the night he told Stephanie and Hunter about getting Punk back, he assumed that it would all be shown on air. Yet, as Kane watched Raw again the day after, he found something rather interesting. Stephanie was on the phone and was taking to Vince, claiming she and Hunter have worked hard and managed to convince Punk to return.

They are taking credit for Kane's work.

"Perfect." Kane said with a small smile.

Since the Authority was happy, Kane was tasked with another job, making Daniel Bryan's life a living hell. It is what he is good at. Sadly, he was doing it with Randy at his side.

No matter, what's done is done, and it will only be a matter of time before it all comes together. He observed his own handy work from the night before on Raw, he watched and stared on at the look of determination in Daniel's face. Despite him standing there, Bryan wouldn't doubt the idea that he would interfere. Over and over again he watched, Kane didn't even notice the door to his office open and close. By the time he did, it was too late.

Standing before the desk was Daniel Bryan.

He was fuming mad, it was to be expected. "It's funny how things turned out, isn't it Daniel?" Kane said aloud.

"Don't give me that, what the hell is your problem with me? For goodness sake Kane, we went through more than any other tag team before. What the hell is your problem?"

Kane turned the TV off before he turned in his chair to stare at Daniel. "It's just business."

"Like hell it is. Since when did you give a damn about it? For that matter, since when the hell did I do something to chap your ass so badly?"

"It's not like that…"

"Then what the hell is it like?" said Bryan. He began to pace the floor in the office demanding an answer to his question. "Kane, I know the authority has been singing my praises on Raw because they want the fans distracted from Punk's leave, I am not an idiot and know I am being used." He paused and looked him in the eyes. "What the hell happened to us?"

Kane leaned back in his chair, he looked to Daniel with a nonchalant look. "We grow up. We change opinions, we learn from our mistakes." Kane said. His tone was very uncaring. "Quite frankly Daniel, it seems rather fitting for me to be where I am and where you stand here and now. Let's face it, you didn't listen to me either. Not when we were tag team champions, so, it's only fitting in my opinion that I don't listen to you now."

When Kane looked into the eyes of Daniel Bryan, he saw devastation on the face of his former tag team partner. "Is that all? You are holding over my head the arguments we had as a tag team? Kane, I was there for you when you needed someone, when Paul Bearer passed away, I was there!" he paused notice Kane's look didn't change a single bit. "Alright, fine, I see where you stand. I am nothing and nobody to you or anyone of the authority. Fine. Let's see how long that lasts, who is to say that some of us won't follow Punk's example?"

Daniel left the room shortly after, he slammed the door for all to hear. Kane however sighed aloud to what he endured, but then, he smiled again before letting a small chuckle escape from himself.

He spent the better part of his night going over the final paper work of the day, but his eyes kept drifting over to the stack he was preparing. It was to be going on the desk of the board of directors, by tomorrow, every t will be crossed and i dotted. Everything will go according to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Elimination Chamber.

There were many things that were to be expected that night in Kane's mind. One happened the moment he came in through the doors. He heard a commotion coming from the locker rooms, the sound of a body being thrown followed by the whooping call of one Paul Heymen. Kane dropped everything and went to see what happened. By the time he arrived, Daniel Bryan was laid out on the floor, face down and unmoving. Kane stared at the fallen superstar, he wasn't the only one to notice the commotion. Stephanie and Hunter were quick to his side and noticed the fallen Yes man.

"Damn it, was this your doing!?" Hunter demanded.

Kane glared at him, but managed to hold back his anger and true response. "Why would I do this the night of a PPV event? No, it wasn't me."

Stephanie looked worried. "We cannot have a chamber empty, we need someone in there."

"Brock." Was Kane's first instinct. "Put in Lesner, I am certain he would jump at the chance, but have him go into the ring first rather than the chamber."

Stephanie smiled. "Perfect. Hunter, go tell Brock tonight is his lucky night. Kane, deal with this." When the Authority walked away, Kane stared down at Daniel. He was moaning and just starting to move again under his own power.

Kane couldn't let him recover just yet.

He picked Daniel up and threw him hard into the wall, it would bide him some time until he regained his strength. When Daniel hit the floor for the second time. Kane leaned over him. "You are going to be rather upset with me when you wake up again. That's fine by me. You know where I'll be by the end of the night. Time it right."

Kane walked over Bryan and found the ETMs. He told them of the attack yet advised them not to remove Daniel from the building. "he isn't in server need of medical attention. Just monitor him, and if he wants to get up and go, let him." Were the orders.

The ETMs were rather confused, however their heads nodded to Kane's order and retrieved Daniel from the locker room.

For the rest of the night, Kane prepared for the main event. The refs shirt was a little snug, yet it will do the job. Kane was the first one to the ring as he was the one who would make certain the superstars would be in the correct chamber. Randy was the first to come out as Kane pointed to the chamber at the far left of the ring. Second was Cena, who was placed in the top right. Third Christian, then Cesaro, Sheamus drew the short straw and would start the match, as they waited for Bryan, the arena filled with boos when Brock's music hit. Kane was rather glad that Cena was in the chamber, he was already striking it in anger, demanding to know what happened to Bryan. Sheamus however turned and stared at Kane with shock. 'Great, they assumed I'm the one who took him out.' Kane thought. 'Oh well, no point in trying to correct it now.'

The match was intense, Sheamus held his own for some time until one by one, the chambers opened. All the men shared the same idea. Get Brock out of the chamber before focusing on anyone else. It took the efforts of three men to put down the beast, Brock however didn't feel ready to go yet. The elimination chamber door opened for him to exit, but Brock put up a fight.

Then he showed, just as Kane expected.

The crowd was on its feet as Daniel Bryan's theme came through the speakers, he be lined it to the ring and went right for Kane. Kane stumbled back far enough to make it look like he accidently struck Brock. The two giant men tumbled over the top rope before they rolled down the ramp way after Daniel Bryan gave one final kick to them. He was quick to follow them out and continue to strike at Kane. Kane was battered and beaten into the back locker room, another ref took over the chamber match. Kane began to fight back against Daniel until the locker room banded together to pull them apart. Daniel was the first to be ripped away as Triple H came to calm Kane down.

"Let it go, it's done, let it go!"

Kane, however, needed to make it look good. He stared Bryan in the eyes and said. "This isn't over!"

Bryan smiled. "No, it isn't. I'll make sure of that!" When Bryan was out of sight, Kane calmed himself down and looked to Hunter.

Triple H was worried. Randy's back up man was standing next to him, the match will be called down the middle now. "Let's regroup to the office and hear what Stephanie has to say."

Kane sighed aloud as he followed Hunter into the office. Stephanie was watching the match closely, either by pure talent or dumb luck, Orton managed to pull off the victory. The TV was turned off, Stephanie turned to Kane and gave a sigh. "That could have gone a lot better." She said.

"With all due respect, I got attacked." Said Kane.

"Yes, but still, could have gone better. No matter, tomorrow is the big night, we announce the return of CM Punk to the world, and he said he would make an appearance, it says so in the contract." Stephanie was all smiles as she and Hunter walked out for the night.

Kane was left alone once more, he hoped everything tomorrow will go accordingly…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The moment.

Raw

Kane was asked personally by Stephanie McMahon to stand in the ring along with her and Triple H as they would announce to the world the return of CM Punk. The fans have gathered in record numbers for the event and many couldn't contain their excitement to the news. The dirt sheets were having a field day and many waited outside of the arena for the return of the Straightedge superstar.

When Raw started, Kane did just as he was told, despite the boos from the crowd, once the name of Punk was spoken, they broke into cheers. However, before Stephanie could continue, Randy Orton was quick to get to the ring.

Just as he predicted. Kane silently kept thinking to himself. 'I hope he says it, five simple words, and knowing Orton, he will.'

Randy got into the ring, his glare came upon Kane before he turned it to the authority. "Did you not see the hell I went through last night? Whose idea was it to bring Brock Lesnar into the chamber when Daniel Bryan was taken out?"

"Randy, you know we cannot leave a chamber empty…" Stephanie began to explain.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Incase you forgot, I am still the face of the WWE, I am still champion, and quite frankly, it's no thanks to you."

'Say it, say it,' Kane thought.

Orton looked between the two and said. "I lack the confidence in your leadership."

No one saw the smile Kane gave, but it couldn't be contained. It grew and grew the more he listened as Orton went on his verbal rampage. Even more shocking, was the appearance of one Vincent K. McMahon!

Vince didn't appear to be in a good mood as he went down to the ring, he entered it and was given a mic instantly. "Orton, if I may step in. I need to speak with the Authority on something rather important."

Randy looked about ready to speak again, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Vince looked to Stephanie and Hunter. "Stephanie, Triple H. You know I am a man of calculated risks, quite frankly, I was rather surprised of the one you took over the past few months. I am here to invoke what you have sent to the board of directors."

At first, Stephanie didn't know what was going on, she turned to Hunter who was just as confused. "Board of directors, we didn't send anything… to… the…" she didn't even finish her sentence when her attention suddenly turned to Kane.

His smile didn't vanish.

"Dad, what was sent in to the board?"

Vince looked between the two and said. "Subsection D of a contract signed by both you and Triple H, if in fact the face of the WWE states the lack of confidence in your leadership in invoked…" Vince paused as he looked to his daughter and son in law. "You will step aside."

Their faces dropped in utter shock. "Step aside? No, we won't be doing that. We didn't sign anything that says we would do that! Who would run the WWE?" demanded Hunter.

Vince's gaze turned to Kane. Hunter and Stephanie turned once more as Kane began to step forward. "You see, Stephanie, Hunter. I have come to a great understanding that there are time for risks, actions and most importantly, knowing when and where to step up when it comes to the WWE. Don't take this personally, it's just business."

Hunter's face turned beet red as he began fuming where he stood. "There is of course the matter for your clause to be activated." Said Vince. "Kane must have the confidence of three superstars in order to have this take affect."

"Wait, what about Punk. We brought back CM Punk!" said Stephanie.

Vince's face suddenly turned sour. "About that, I have called him. He said he never signed a contract for a return, let alone spoke to you about a comeback. You lied to me Stephanie, and your call came while I was in a meeting with the board of directors!"

Vince turned to Kane again. "Now then, Kane. As stated and signed by you. Three superstars need to come forward and show they have confidence in you to take command of the authority. Do you have three superstars?" asked Vince.

Kane turned to Randy Orton who shook his head and moved to the farthest ring post. Kane took a microphone in hand. "I do believe I have three superstars…"

Looking to the top of the ramp, they began to emurge. Of all people to lead them, Daniel Bryan took front and center. Vince turned to the locker room that stood on the ramp. "Do you, have confidence in Kane?" he asked.

Daniel gave a half smile.

"YES!" he said, much to the shock of the crowd. But they chanted along with him in unison. Vince threw his hands up and gave the nod to Kane.

"Alright, my decree of the contract. Kane, you are the authority until the board of directors deems fit to remove you. Do you accept these terms?"

Kane nodded. Vince gave him a handshake as Stephanie and Hunter begged Vince to chance his mind and followed him up the ramp.

Kane in return smiled as he turned to Randy. "If you thought they were rough on you, I'm going to be worst!" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The explanation.

Vince was gone.

Kane went to the office and set up his papers and new responsibilities. Yet before he could get comfortable, Stephanie and Hunter stormed in. Stephanie gave him a firm slap across his face. "How dare you!" she roared. "We took you under our wing, Kane. We gave you opportunities and you bit the hand that fed you!"

Kane rubbed his cheek but smiled. "No, I just implanted everything you taught me to my advantage. Stephanie, Hunter, it's one thing to be using the locker room and your power to the whims you may have. Using me though, it never works out for anyone."

"What did you promise them, Kane? What did you promise the locker room so they would come to your side?" said Hunter.

"Simple, I promise to be fair. Far more fair than what you two were and I intend on keeping that word. For you see, at WrestleMania, it won't be a one on one match for the title. It will be a three way. Orton, Batista and Bryan."

"What, you are throwing Bryan into the main event!?" said Stephanie.

"It was approved by the board as I explained his opportunities were tainted and unobtainable under your rule. I didn't assist in the matters and have been disciplined for my actions. This is but a penitence to make up for the errors of my way."

"You cannot run this alone, as well. You said you got CM Punk back!"

"Did I?" Kane asked. "Do you have proof I did say such a thing?"

The two were taken back, neither one ever bothered to record the conversation they had with Kane about Punk. Instead, they claimed they got Punk on their own accord. "In case you are wondering, I have recorded every conversation we have. Everything you asked me to do, as well as the consequences for if I didn't follow through. I do owe you a thanks for that, those recordings allowed the board to see that it wasn't my idea to attack Punk or Bryan. So, thank you for that." Kane turned to his desk and looked over a few pages. "Now, as I said, I am but a fair man. You two are staying on as my assistants. And hope I mess up, but I think I have a good idea to where I need to bring this company. After all, we have a very vocal crowd."

Stephanie sneered. "This isn't over!"

"I wouldn't expect it any other way."

The two of them left, as Daniel Bryan came in. He said nothing at first but stared up at Kane. "How long?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Too long." Said Kane. "I knew they were using me, it was about time for me to turn the table. I am sorry about before, Daniel. After all, we went through anger management together. Most of the time, traumatizing events like that, I experience alone. The fact you stuck it out with me, it means something."

Daniel nodded. "I got to know though. How did you get a note in my beard?"

Kane laughed. "Daniel, you lost a skittle in there for a week, how the hell couldn't I get a note into your beard?"

Bryan laughed. "So, Punk isn't coming back, is he?" he asked.

"That's for him to decide. At the moment, I am not going to press matters. Let him be and when he's ready, he knows where we are."

"I heard Stephanie talk about the contract he signed…"

"Nope. If there's one thing I did a lot back in the day, it was autograph sessions…" Kane turned to the desk and began to write something, he passed the paper to Bryan. "I get really good at it."

Daniel was silent as he stared at the note. "You forged Punk's signature?"

"I had a long ride to Chicago when Stephanie gave the job to me to get Punk back."

"Kane, I heard Vince say you needed three other superstars to support you in this transition. Who are the other two?"

The smile returned on the monster. "I saw Vince coming into the arena before the show, and stopped him. I asked about the contract and he said he was looking into it that night. I made certain that there were others around to hear me. Luckily, Cena overheard us, he was skeptical to my motives but threw his support behind me. The others, well, let's says this… It's handy to work with family!"

Daniel was surprised. "How did he know?"

"Bryan, it's the Undertaker, he knows everything in this locker room."

A small smile came over Daniel. But then he began to think. "So, what now?" he asked.

Kane shrugged his shoulders as he turned to the large chair awaiting him behind the desk. He sat into it and leaned back quite contently. "Who can say for sure? I do promise this, it's going to be a hell of a ride!"

THE END


End file.
